Ravenpaw's Prophecy
by xXxRavenXDameonxXx
Summary: "Only under the wing of a Raven will they flourish... Only with a Raven's talons to defend them..." Ravenpaw has tried so hard to leave this dream and his past behind him.. Now his warrior ancestors are calling for him... But will he be able to answer?
1. Allegiances

Ravenpaw's Prophecy*

Summary: "Only under the wing of a Raven will they flourish… Only with a Raven's talon's to defend them…" Ravenpaw has tried so hard to leave that dream behind him, to leave his past life with the clans behind him as well… But now his warrior ancestors are calling for him… Will he be able to answer?

Allegiances:

**-Rogues of the Forest-**

Ice- huge silver-white tom with amber eyes

Willow- pretty silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes

Lizard- dark gray tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes

White- snowy white tom with amber eyes

Bright- black and white she-cat with bright green eyes

Berry- dark brown tabby she-cat with distinctive gray markings and amber eyes.

Sand- light brown tabby tom

Amber- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Badger- large black and white tom with amber eyes

Gray- pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thunder- silver and black tabby tom with green eyes

Adder- rusty brown tom with green eyes

**-Rogues of the Prairie-**

Dawn- pale gray she-cat with faint, dark ginger stripes and green eyes

Ash- pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Fern- dusky gray-brown tabby she-cat

Cinder- dark gray-and-white tabby tom with amber eyes

Tumble- golden-brown tabby she-cat

Dove-gray-and-white she-cat

Moss- dark gray tabby she-cat with unusual green eyes

Oak- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Swift- small black and white tom with blue eyes

Tiger- jet black tom with amber eyes

Bird- small white she-cat with green eyes

**-Rogues of the Pinewoods-**

Silver- sleek silver and black tabby tom with dark green eyes

Feather- very small silver tabby she-cat with white ears, paws, and tail-tip, amber eyes

Snow- snowy white tom with one or two random dark brown tabby patches, bright blue eyes

Fox- sly dark ginger tom with bright blue eyes

Splash- dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Thistle- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes


	2. Prologue

Prologue*

Unsheathed claws glinted in the light of the half-moon, lithe figures prowling around each other, fur bristling, muscles tense. Ready to leap at any given moment.

"This land has already been claimed." A huge white tom spat, his amber eyes flashing.

"Yes." A pale tabby tom hissed back. "By _us_."

The bigger tom snorted. "You wish." And with a flick of his tail, the strong cats behind him sprang, met halfway by the cats on the other side, led by a pale gray she-cat and the tabby tom that had spoken earlier.

"Drive them off of our territory!" The she-cat yowled, green eyes blazing as she leapt into battle.

Just on the edge of the clearing, beneath a low trailing bush, Ravenpaw flattened himself against the ground, eyes wide as he watched the battle unfold before him. He forced his eyes shut as voices seemed to whisper on the wind…

_Ravenpaw…_ They hissed softly. _They need you, Ravenpaw… Without you, they will fall to ruin… Without you…_

The skinny black tom shook his head, trying to shake the voices out. _How can __I__help them…?_ He asked desperately. _I'm no leader…! I'm not even a warrior!_

_Ravenpaw…_ The voice murmured softly, barely an echo heard through the sudden yowls of victory. Ravenpaw did not open his eyes. Not until the voice came again, stronger this time, full of purpose. _"Only under the wing of a Raven shall they flourish… Only with the Raven's talons to defend them… Their destiny is your own, Ravenpaw…"_

The voice trailed off, and Ravenpaw opened his eyes, surprised to suddenly find himself in a moonlit clearing, soft grass under his paws.

"Ravenpaw."

The black tom whirled around, heart thudding in his chest as he was suddenly met with the sight of Raggedstar, the former ShadowClan leader.

"You… You're Raggedstar, aren't you…?" Ravenpaw gazed up at the starry warrior through wide blue eyes, confusion sparking through his pelt.

"Yes." The ShadowClan cat meowed gruffly, giving the former ThunderClan apprentice a thoughtful look. "And you're the Ravenpaw that everyone has been in a hype about." He growled softly before shrugging. "I guess he'll do."

"Oh, lay off, Raggedstar."

Ravenpaw gasped as another starry figure joined the first. "Oakheart…!"

The bracken-colored tom purred in amusement. "Greetings, young Ravenpaw." He dipped his head. "It seems you have quite the future ahead of you…"

Ravenpaw averted his gaze, tearing at the grass with his claws. "I don't understand."

Oakheart sighed, eyes flashing with understanding. "I know it's confusing Ravenpaw, but we're here to guide you."

"As am I." Redtail padded forward to touch his nose to the skinny black apprentice's.

Ravenpaw shook his head, backing up. "I don't get it…!" He exclaimed. "Why me…? I'm not… I'm not even a warrior… I'm not brave, like Fireheart, or strong like Graystripe…"

"But you can be." Raggedstar growled.

Oakheart flashed him a glance "You will understand soon, Ravenpaw… Have faith."

"But…" Ravenpaw trailed off as the starry figures began to fade, the moonlight fading with them.

"Have faith." Redtail repeated one last time. "Ravenpaw…"

"Wait…" Ravenpaw mumbled, already knowing that it was too late. "I don't… Understand…"


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ~ !

"Ravenpaw!"

The small black tom woke with a start, blinking up at the black and white form of the loner he had been living with, Barley.

The older loner rolled his amber eyes, though the light flick of his tail on Ravenpaw's shoulder told the younger tom that he wasn't _truly_ exasperated. "You were thrashing about in your sleep again." Barley mewed, giving Ravenpaw a worried look. "And I know this hasn't been the first time this past moon."

Ravenpaw shook his head. "It's nothing, Barley…" He mumbled. "Really, don't worry about it."

The loner sighed, but gave in with a shrug. "Whatever you say, Ravenpaw." He paused. "Do you miss it?"

Ravenpaw paused mid-stretch, letting the question sink in. And even though he already knew, the former ThunderClan apprentice asked anyways. "Miss what?"

Barley sighed, sitting down in front of the younger tom. "The clans. Clan life. The life you used to know."

Ravenpaw sat down again, wrapping his white-tipped tail neatly around his paws. "Sometimes…" He admitted quietly. "Especially…" He took a deep breath. "Especially after the dreams I've been having… Though I know that they're just that- just dreams."

Barley seemed to think about it for a moment, head tilted slightly to the side. "But you don't really believe that, do you…?" He prompted gently, his amber eyes soft.

Ravenpaw hesitated, before shaking his head, looking away. "I don't really know what I think…"

The pair of loners shared a thoughtful silence, before Barley got up, stretching. "Well," he began. "I'll let you think about it. Just don't start slacking- there are plenty of rats to chase out!"

The small black cat gave Barley a grateful purr, watching as his friend slid the barn entrance. Only once he was out did Ravenpaw's ears and tail droop. No dream for a clan-born cat was ever "just a dream". He knew that, even though he didn't want to admit it.

_I just don't understand what you want from me…_ He thought silently, kneading the ground with his paws. _And why Raggedstar? And Oakheart? They're not even ThunderClan…!_

He thought he heard a purr of amusement, and whirled around to see the starry outline of Redtail, his tortoiseshell fur shimmering with starlight in the half-light of the barn.

"Redtail…!" He exclaimed, jumping back in surprise. The former ThunderClan deputy's tail curled slightly in silent laughter, and Ravenpaw scuffled at the ground, feeling self-conscious.

"Do not be so near-sighted, young Ravenpaw." The StarClan warrior meowed. "ThunderClan is not the only clan in the forest, nor is it without its flaws."

Ravenpaw let a sigh slide through his lips, clawing at the hay under his paws as uncertainty wracked his body. "I just…" He began quietly, his blue gaze burning into that of the StarClan warrior's. "Why _me_?"

Redtail purred again, stepping forward to give the small black apprentice a nudge on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Ravenpaw… All will be made clear…" He blinked, fixing the younger tom with a serious-but understanding- look. "StarClan is calling you, Ravenpaw… It's up to you now… We cannot force you to make the decision, but whatever you decide… Come to Mothermouth, at moonhigh in 3 days, with your decision… And we will do all we can to help you from there. Just remember, Ravenpaw. I will walk beside you. As will Oakheart, and Raggedstar as well. We will match every step of your journey pawstep for pawstep…"

The starry figure began to fade, and as the shimmering light dissolved, Ravenpaw thought that he could just barely make out a whisper… The whisper of his warrior ancestors. _"Only under a Raven's wing…"_ They seemed to murmured, so softly Ravenpaw himself could hear it. _"Only with a Raven's talons…"_

Ravenpaw took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment, letting the whispers get past his ears, sinking into his heart. _What would Fireheart do…?_ The skinny black tom found himself pondering that question, suddenly wishing for his strong-willed friends' advice. He took another deep breath, bracing himself.

_I know what Fireheart would do… Graystripe as well… But…_

With a light shake of his head, Ravenpaw pushed his way out into the morning light, which was gradually phasing into sunhigh. _I'm not Fireheart… And I'm certainly not Graystripe…_

As he exited, entering the nearby fields, he slid into an expert hunting crouch, easily catching the first mouse he came across. But the words of his ancestors rang in his ears as he wasted his day away hunting, nagging at his conscience. _Only under a Raven's wing…_

As the sun began to set, Ravenpaw found himself sitting under a shady tree, watching it sink below the rocks that formed Mothermouth. He had three days to decide. Three days to choose to endure StarClan's quest or to leave his old life behind him forever. And on the eve of the first day, the former ThunderClan apprentice had already made his decision. All that was left to do was wait.*


	4. Chapter 2

Three days had never felt so long to Ravenpaw, or so short. But there he was, standing before the entrance of MotherMouth, his fur crawling with a blend of nervous excitement. This was it!

Noticing how high the moon was rising, the former ThunderClan apprentice entered the dark cave, trying to keep his breathing deep and even as he padded farther and farther down… There was a point, when he wondered , if he ever made it to the Moonstone, if he would ever be able to find his way back, but he quickly pushed that thought from his mind, focusing on putting one paw in front of the other.

"StarClan help me…" He muttered to himself, asking himself not for the first time if he was really the right cat for this job. Suddenly, fresh, night air hit his senses, and with a rush of energy, Ravenpaw turned the final corner, finding himself in a cave, gazing at the now only dimly lit Moonstone. Even as he watched, the moon rose just a touch higher, aligning with the hole in the roof of the cave, setting the Moonstone alight and bleaching everything a brilliant silvery-white.

"_Ravenpaw…"_

Ravenpaw blinked, pricking his ears. Was the voice of his warrior ancestors…?

"_Touch your nose to the stone, Ravenpaw… Do not fear…"_ The voice seemed to whisper, and swallowing his apprehension, the jet black tom stepped forward, lying down in front of the Moonstone and pressing his nose to the smooth, cold stone. Almost instantly, Ravenpaw felt sleep crash over him, the floor seeming to fall away beneath him. When he opened his eyes again, he was in an unfamiliar forest, tall pine trees all around him, with dark, low trailing bushes at their roots.

_Where…am I…?_

"Ravenpaw, I'm glad you could come."

The skinny black tom whirled around to see Redtail, his dark tortoiseshell fur dusted with star-shine, his eyes glowing with boundless knowledge. At his side was Oakheart, and not a tail-length behind them was Raggedstar.

"Redtail!" Ravenpaw felt his eyes stretch wide. "I-"

Oakheart chuckled. "Keep your fur on." He padded forward and touched his nose to Ravenpaw's own. "We have a while to speak, so don't rush, if you're not ready."

Raggedstar snorted. "Don't be so soft, Oakheart. We need his answer."

Ravenpaw gazed evenly at the huge dark brown tabby, trying to seem as calm and collected as Redtail and Oakheart. "And I have your answer." He told ShadowClan's former leader.

Redtail looked on with something akin to pride in his eyes, as if he already knew of Ravenpaw's decision, and approved of it. Oakheart looked merely curious, his ear pricked, while Raggedstar met Ravenpaw's ice-blue gaze with his own dark amber. "Then speak it."

"I will go." He meowed. "My loyalty may not lie with ThunderClan anymore, but I have never lost faith in my warrior ancestors."

The three StarClan warriors exchanged approving glances, before Raggedstar spoke again. "Very well." He rasped. "Then I, Raggedstar, call upon my fellow StarClan warriors to look down on this apprentice."

Ravenpaw felt his eyes shoot wide, his heart suddenly racing in his chest. Was he… Was he receiving his warrior name?! All around him, cats of StarClan were gathering. Ancestors of all four clans looked gazed up him, starlight in their fur and the light of the moon in their eyes.

"Ravenpaw." Redtail stepped forward. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend its ways, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Ravenpaw answered strongly, surprised by the emotion that layered his own voice. The same emotions that was burning in his heart, and singing through his veins.

"Then by the powers of StarClan," Oakheart stepped forward as well, shoulder to shoulder with Raggedstar, much like Redtail was on the former leader's other side. "I give you your warrior name:"

"From this moment forward," Raggedstar paused, gazing thoughtfully at the apprentice, before continuing. "You will be known as Ravenflight. StarClan honors your faith and courage, and we welcome you now as a full warrior of our code." He bent and touched his muzzle to the top of Ravenflight's head, and the new warrior gave the StarClan warrior's shoulder a respectful lick, before the dark tabby stepped back, gazing approvingly down at the small black tom. Ravenflight felt a thrill of energy as Redtail began to cheer, "Ravenflight! Ravenflight!" Until the entire ranks of StarClan were calling his new name.

"Ravenflight." Oakheart meowed, bringing the crowd to silence. "You must leave soon, on a long journey. One filled with trials and danger…"

Redtail purred. "Trials and danger that you will not face alone. Remember, StarClan is with you, always."

Ravenflight bowed his head, feeling awed by the two great deputy's words.

"You have far to fly, young Raven… Rest well, and stretch your wings…" Raggedstar rumbled, meeting Ravenflight gaze again. "Tomorrow, your journey must begin."

"I won't let you down." The young warrior promised, meeting first Raggedstar;s eyes, then Oakheart's, and finally Redtail's. The tortoiseshell warrior's eyes flashed, and stepping forward, he touched his nose to the top of Ravenflight's head.

"We know." He murmured, before stepping back. "When you leave, travel with the rising sun to your right. This will lead you down the path of your journey."

The forest around him began to fade, and change, revealing a blood-soaked clearing, where a small group of cats stood, watching their enemies retreat,

"You'd better think twice before trespassing, next time, you filthy mange-bags!" a dark gray and white tabby tom spat after the retreating cats, his hackles raised and his tail lashing. The same pale gray she-cat from Ravenflight's other dreams looked on through narrowed green eyes, the pale tabby tom beside her looking just as smug and triumphant as the rest.

"This land is ours!" She finally announced, standing and lifting her head to let out a yowl of victory. "Ash," she turned to the pale gray tabby tom. "We must feast tonight. Go hunt, bring Cinder, Tumble, and Swift with you." The dark gray and white tabby spat one last insult at the trees the other cats had vanished into before tossing his head and padding over to the pale tabby's side, followed by a golden tabby she-cat and smaller, black and white tom.

"Bring it back to the hollow. There, we celebrate…!" She paused, her green gaze falling on each cat in turn, taking note of every injury. "We celebrate, but do not relax. Ice will not accept defeat so easily. He will be back, and we will be waiting!"

The cats around her yowled cheered, and Ravenflight woke with a start, his nose pressed against the now dull Moonstone. He stood slowly, his limbs stiff as if he had lay there for days as oppose to a mere night. He stretched, easing the tension out of his shoulders, before he made his way out of the cave, into the bright morning sunlight.

_Travel with the rising sun to your right…_ He thought, gazing in the direction he would be soon be leaving in. _I should hunt before I go… And say good-bye to Barley…_ The thought made Ravenflight's heart constrict. The loner had become a dear friend of his in the few moons they had spent together. It was hard to imagine life without him. _But you have a mission to fulfill…_ The young warrior reminded himself, heading towards the barn.

It was a surprise, to Ravenflight, to find Barley sitting just outside the entrance of the barn, as if he had been waiting for the young tom's return.

"How did it go…?" He asked. Ravenflight padded closer, only just noticing the two plump mice at the loner's paws.

"Barley, it was… Incredible…!" Ravenflight hesitated, at a loss for words as the black and white time let out a rusty purr.

"I figured as much. With you Clan cats, a dream always means something more, doesn't it?" His amber eyes were soft, and Ravenflight felt a pang in his heart. "I suppose you'll be leaving now, then."

The black tom's eyes shot wide. "I—How did you… How did you know…?"

Barley purred in amusement, blinking fondly at the young warrior. "Any cat could tell that you had a great destiny, Ravenpaw. It may not have been with ThunderClan, or even here, but it's out there waiting for you, somewhere…"

Ravenflight purred, pushing his nose into the loner's black-and-white fur. "I'll miss you, Barley…" He meowed, his voice thick with emotion. "If it weren't for you…"

The loner shook his head. "Let's share one last meal, shall we? We can say good bye after that." Choked up, Ravenflight nodded, taking the mouse that Barley pushed towards him and eating it in swift, tidy bites. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he began eating, and before he knew it, the mouse was gone. They sat there for a while, sharing tongues and talking of everything and nothing, until the sun reached its peak.

"Barley…" Ravenflight stood up, as did the loner. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be alive to see my destiny." The loner's eyes softened, and Ravenflight touched noses with his friend. "Thank you for everything… I promise I'll never forget you…"

With that, he turned and padded away, keeping to his ancestor's directions, with his right shoulder to the horizon the sun rose over every morning. That good-bye was more painful than he had ever imagined, and he couldn't help but to wonder if just saying good-bye to a dear friend was the first trial of his journey…

* * *

Barley sighed as he sat outside the barn, watching Ravenflight pad slowly away. _Barely a kit, and off to fulfill his destiny…_ He thought fondly, his heart aching as he watched the small black cat go. He could see the stars in the young tom's black pelt already, the knowledge hiding behind his ice-blue eyes. _Watch over him, StarClan… Guide his paws… You only know that he can't do this alone…_

He heard a faint purr of amusement, a faint tortoiseshell form seeming to glimmer in the midday sunshine. _"Have some faith, Barley…"_ A teasing voice seemed to whisper. _"We walk beside him, every step of the way."_

The loner chuckled, sad to see him go, but proud of the future he knew was waiting for him. "I know, I know…" He murmured, before turning away, only to glance back over his shoulder at Ravenflight's slowly disappearing form one last time. "I won't ever forget you either, Ravenflight…"


End file.
